Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess!
by lollipoploves
Summary: aug 30. happy birthday. in this fic Joey and Seto are actors who band together on screen to stop a mass kidnapper. enjoy.


Happy Birthday Arashi wolf princess! This is for you.

Joey and Seto are actors, who are going to film a movie where they have to work together to save Mokuba from kidnappers.

Onto the Story!

#######################################################################################

Script:

Movie Premise: Jou and Kaiba despise each other, but they band together to stop a mass kidnapper from taking their loved ones.

Main Actors: Joey wheeler as Jounichi, Katsuya

Seto Takashi as Kaiba, Seto

Zero Hanata as Kaiba, Zero

(younger twin) Yugi Sato as Mouto, Yugi

(older twin) Yami Sato as Mouto, Yugi's dark half Yami

(younger twin) Marik Brown as Marik Ishtar (Egyptian)

Ishizu Sachie as Ishizu Ishtar (Egyptian)

(older twin) Malik Brown as Marik Ishtar's darker half Malik

(Older twin) Ryo Sann as Ryo Bakura (English-man)

(Younger twin) Bakura Sann as Ryo's darker half Bakura Ryo

Andrew Pins as Jackson Greys (kidnapper)

Side Actors: (crowds)

##################################################################################################

The Director looked over her list and smiled, she would finally have the right people to act out her movie. She gathered her stuff and headed to the briefing office.

##################################################################################################

Joey walked to the debriefing meeting at 9'oclock that day, it was to be the first time in his career as an actor to play a main character. He was excited, his co-star was THE Seto Takashi. According to the newspapers, he was a genius actor who could play any role given to him. He was also recently voted the sexiest man alive between the ages of 18- 25.

Other actors who have worked with him said he had a sense of humor and could make anyone laugh. Joey just couldn't wait to meet him.

He walked into the room and sat down where his name tag was. Soon after the director came inside. Director Sarah was directing a movie that she herself wrote, she was a small woman with long brown hair and green eyes, she was often told she looked like a kid because of the freckles on her nose but she was also the most accomplished director in Hollywood.

Soon after the director sat down others trickled in until they were waiting for only one person. He came in half an hour late and sat at his seat, he was the main characters brother, Zero. Zero had blue hair that looked like it had never seen a hair brush, his blue eyes were dull and his face held a smirk that looked to be permanently glued to his mouth.

The director nodded her head to the actors and asked one of the staff to pass the script around. Joey looked around the room, there were Seto and himself, 3 sets of twins, 2 girls, 2 old men, and a child. The director stood,

"alright, we have the main cast here today, you will meet the extra's tomorrow. Here are the individual scripts for your part, are there any question?"

A hand rose from the late comer, the smirk wider on his face.

"I have one! Why don't our characters have their own first names? Were you too stupid to realize that even the jap's need their own? I don't want my name there."

Now Joey recognized him, the kid was Zero Hanata, a rising boy actor with attitude problems. In the movies he was in the crowds would cheer for him, it made him conceited and as a game he would always try to make the directors cry. If they got mad, he would sue.

The director took a deep breath and sighed out

"the characters have your first names, because besides Joey and Andrew you all have Japanese names, so we will be using them."

She said as she gestured to Joey and an older man next to her.

"Our own names?" Seto said, his deep voice was questioning, but not rude.

"Yes, I thought it would help the new actors get their faces and names out, and it would be fun to see how the public will react." She said with a smile.

"If you want a noob's name out just use their full name!" the boy said rudely "It's not like they will be remembered. The only ones who will bring the crowds in is me and Seto. And isn't Jo-ey a newbie? You're not using **his** name. do you not want **him** to be recognized?"

Zero looked over to Joey, looking like he had just found his accomplice only to be glared at by Joey. Joey stood calmly

"My name is Joey, but my character is Japanese so my American name won't work for this movie, I asked the director to change it."

He growled out, his Brooklyn accent making his words harsh and hard.

"you can't evem speak right! You need all the help you could get, even though this movie is trash." Zero laughed "If you were my friend you could get any role you wanted, even Seto's. but now I don't want to be friends with you."

Right then some stage hands walked in to take lunch orders. They stopped at the individuals closest to them. A small boy with wild, but brushed black hair stood next to Zero.

"What can I get for you?" he asked

"get yourself a life before you talk to me. Trash." Zero said. The black haired boy's grey eyes widened, and his hands shook as he tried to do his job. The poor kid was about to cry. It was then that Seto stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"I have had enough, you have obviously shown that you are unable to act out the younger Kaiba brother. The younger is companionate, while I am cold. He lets others into his life and is kind. He is the only one the older Kaiba loves enough to give his life for. And you are not kind and compassionate, you are unable to do either of these things and even I cannot act like I love you convincingly, and if you were kidnapped I would not go to the lengths that the older Kaiba goes through to get his brother back."

The room went quiet as Seto sat down facing the director. "I believe that any other child can act better than him."

The director sighed " he is the only one in the right age group for he younger Kaiba, we don't have anyone else to ask."

Joey looked around the table and his eyes fell on the small boy standing next to the smirking Zero.

"What 'bout him" he said still using his accent and pointing to the kid. Everyone turned to look. The kid who now realizes he was the center of attention squeaked.

"but I'm just the stage hand!"

Zero stood yelling "yeah, and he is probably an orphan. They always work here for extra cash to run away with."

The kid blushed and his eyes started tearing up again.

"what is wrong about being an orphan?" Seto asked as he steepled his hands on the table, his voice quiet.

"it means they are unloveable, no one will watch the movie if it has an orphan in it."

The tears were now falling down the kids face and he shrunk into himself. Joey had enough, he stood and walked to the door and without his accent said.

"I am sorry director, but if you insist on using him, you will have to find a new 'katsuya'. I will not work with someone like him." To Joeys surprise the 3 sets of twins and Seto stood to follow.

"Wait! The director yelled. She figeted around and moved some papers from place to place, when she finally looked up and studied the black haired kid.

"Are you an orphan?"

"yes"

"do you want to act?"

Zero stood up feeling as though his job depended on this.

"your not serious! No one would watch the movie"

"I want asking you, Zero' the director said sternly

"Now kid, do you want to act?"

It took a few moments before the kid looked up and said "yes"

The director turned to Zero. "I agree with them, Zero, we are no longer in need of your service."

Zero yelled "you cant do this, you already hired me! I'm on your payroll."

"and now your fired, please leave before I am forced to call security." She said coldly

"you cant I'm a big star, the press will see it and then no one will watch the movie."

"I will take that chance, guards please escort him out." Two big men grabbed Zero and pulled him out of the room all while Zero was screaming "NO!"

Time seemed to pause until she turned and asked the kid. "what is your name?"

The kid looked up and said "M-Mokuba"

################################################################################################

Script:

Movie Premise: Jou and Kaiba despise each other, but they band together to stop a mass kidnapper from taking their loved ones.

Main Actors: Joey wheeler as Jounichi, Katsuya

Seto Takashi as Kaiba, Seto

Mokuba ? as Kaiba, Mokuba

(younger twin) Yugi Sato as Mouto, Yugi

(older twin) Yami Sato as Mouto, Yugi's dark half Yami

(younger twin) Marik Brown as Marik Ishtar (Egyptian)

Ishizu Sachie as Ishizu Ishtar (Egyptian)

(older twin) Malik Brown as Marik Ishtar's darker half Malik

(Older twin) Ryo Sann as Ryo Bakura (English-man)

(Younger twin) Bakura Sann as Ryo's darker half Bakura Ryo

Andrew Pins as Jackson Greys (kidnapper)

Side Actors: (crowds)

############################################################################################

Happy Birthday!


End file.
